Gorn
Gorn & Co. Services is an IEU-wide magical girl contract service utilising the standardised pay-per-use system. It was established in 2005 by Charlie Rupert Gorn in association with Burdoch Glockenspiere. History Magical girls in Gorn & Co. use the popularised Magic Amplifier system, where an object is used as the focal point for a magical processor that stores user data. Gorn & Co. distinguishes itself by using high-quality focal objects, which in turn increases the capability of its magical girls. Charlie Rupert Gorn first raised this idea to Burdoch Glockenspiere in 2003 when the Magic Amplifier was just invented, and implemented it two years later as the first magical girl contract agency in Nasul City. By spreading jobs according to skill level and ability, he managed to cultivate a lucrative business with specialised magical girls instead of ones with generally efficient abilities. Since girls with pure Magic Circuits were much rarer than ones with Magic Circuit-Restol Amplifier hybrids, utilising the latter was much more economically viable. Members Due to its specialization in Magical Specialists (single-trait Magical Girls), Gorn & Co. has more than twice the number of magical girls than most other magical girl agencies. Morrisseiter Poello Dfratvik Alice : Amplifier Type: Diamond : Rank: S : Specialisation: Destruction : Gorn & Co.'s current number 1 private contractor. An albino. Supercession :: The ability to surpass. : Insanely powerful at worst, and an ultimate gamebreaker under normal conditions. Completely and utterly superior. Nordschliefe : A mix of an axe, sword, spear and overall sporting a look very much like a stealth fighter. Not a very pretty blade. Summoned with outfit. : Eliza Tharrow : Amplifier Type: Ruby : Rank: A++ : Specialisation: Assassination Burst Speed : Eliza is able to enhance specific movement speeds, e.g. dashes, sword swings, etc. beyond human ability. Physics still applies to the strength of movements, i.e. superaccelerating the blade puts massive force behind the sword. Nodachi: Venfried Sigorsk : Non-Japanese blade. A nodachi in build and size but crafted of damascus steel. Summoned with her outfit. Wakizashi: Swelf Industries 0032921 : Mass-manufactured blade Tharrow carries, customised with her magic sigil on the handle. Used as a key to unlock her powers. Physically unbreakable due to its nature as a magical artifact, but not very sharp. Malfrent Kingsley : Amplifier: Sapphire : Rank: B+ : Specialisation: Subterfuge Electromastery : The ability to manipulate electricity. Note - manipulate, not create. Indispensable in hacking computer systems. Sturm und Drang : Twin pistol-like objects. Miniature power generators exist within the base of the weapons, which Malfrent uses to fire projectiles. Firing speed is not related to trigger speed. Summoned with her outfit. Emery Millefeule : Amplifier: Topaz : Rank: D : Specialisation: None : The newest member of Gorn & Co., and the only magical girl in Gorn & Co. without a beginning specialisation. Kingmaker : The ability to make things happen her way. Able to warp laws of physics and do unimaginable things. However, she is not able to fully control it yet. Cavarron : An external Magic Circuit in the shape of a mace. Increases the efficiency of Emery's magic conversion, augmenting her power. Also useable as a blunt-force weapon. Emery uses this as a focal point for directed energy attacks. Provence Schadenfreude :Amplifier: Emerald :Rank: S : Specialisation: Annihilation :A born fighter, Provence joined Gorn & Co. at the age of 9, citing her wish to see other people grovel before her overwhelming power as her reason for becoming a magical girl. She derives a perverse pleasure from being in a superior position to others, and often takes simple search-and-destroy missions even though her seniority allows her to take on more complex ones. Experience Instinct : The more people she defeats under her own power, the greater her own abilities get. After the years of experience that she has under Gorn & Co., she has become extremely powerful, and is one of the four S-rank magical girls within the company. Esquire :A long, extremely ornate rapier that serves as the main weapon of Provence. The weapon is capable of sniping from extreme distances by firing razor-thin lances of light, or attacking in close range with rapid attacks. Other methods of battle have allegedly been used, but none have yet seen Provence in action as she always works alone. Category:Nasul City Category:Propella Story Universe Category:Fisi